Dreams do Come True
by MegaProto4ever
Summary: A quick little BluesRock fic I whipped up, this one will be continued often I hope. It'll have alot of fluff/family in it.
1. The Morning

Rock was lazily lying in his bed, asleep as always, with a pillow in his arms. When the little bot woke up, to his surprise his Blues-kun wasn't in the bed with him no more.  
"Mmm, I guess Blues got up earlier then me.." Rock muttered tiredly under his breath, as he rubbed under his right eye. He looked around tiredly with his blurry vision, only to be  
greeted in that oh-so-familiar tone. "Why hello my little blueberry, now how was your sleep?~" Blues asked the little bot as he rubbed Rock's jet-black hair, only to make it in more  
of a mess. Rock replied with one of his cute giggles, "Oh Blues~ And I slept fine thank you, but why did you leave earlier? You know that I love to see you in the morning.~" Blues  
thought for a second, then did one of his signature smirks, "Because I wanted to surprise you, just let me get it for you!~" Without much time Blues got up and left the room for a  
while, and came back a little later with a morning breakfest, and set it on Rock's lap in bed. As Rock looked at the breakfest, he was surprised and very hungry, then looked back at  
Blues, "Thanks Blues, and I didn't know that you knew how to cook.~" "Heh heh, very funny Rock, and your welcome, just looking after my little blueberry.~" Blues said with a  
chuckle as he kissed Rock's forehead softly. "Now eat up, I have some ideas for the day I know you'll like." Blues said wih a smirk, as he watched peacefully as Rock ate his food,  
only to have some of the breakfest to be fed to him by Rock like couples do in public. When Rock finished, he looked at Blues with one of his own little smiles, "I'm done, so what  
were you planning Blues?" "Well, I wasn't really planning on much, just that we could spend some time at the park maybe?" Blues said, looking a little shy; which wasn't normal for  
someone like Blues. Rock looked closely at Blues's face, alittle worried about his love "You ok Blues? You look a little shy, is everything alright?" Blues looked back at Rock,  
pretending that he wasn't blushing, "Yes, yes, I'm ok Rock, I was just having something on my mind, that's all." Blues tried giving Rock a reassuring smile, and Rock knew  
something was up, but was too tired to ask, "Alright Blues, but what should we change into? Is there something particular you wanna wear?" Rock asked Blues, making sure if  
Blues wanted him to dress a certain way. "Well, all we really have to wear is something casual, you know, something comfortable." "Mmm, ok I guess I'll just change in my usual."  
After a little while of getting ready, in the time in between Rock noticed that Blues was prepping more than usual, but just shrugged it off. But before Rock stepped out  
the door, he noticed that Blues was still way behind him "Blues, you ok? Or do you want me to go on ahead?" Rock looked back and asked, "Y-yes, I'll be there at the park in a  
little while, meet me there at the bench." Blues said still in the bedroom. "Mmm, alright Blues." Rock replied back, and began walking to the park 'Wow, Blues sure is acting strange,  
I wonder what's gotten into him?..' Before Blues got up to meet Rock where he had asked him to meet, he picked up a small little box, and left.


	2. Something Unexpected

It was a little over ten minutes after Blues told Rock to meet him where the bench was, at the park, and Rock was waiting there patiently. As the cool ocean breeze flew  
across his short hair, he sat there with his usual clothes, a blue shirt and black shorts. 'Hmm, what's taking Blues so long, it normally doesn't take him this long to prep.' Before long,  
Blues ran over to where Rock was sitting, with his hair more slick than normal. "Where were you Blues, it normally doesn't take you this long for you to get ready?" Rock gave  
Blues a curious look and asked as Blues sat next to him. "I'm sorry Rock, I just had to do something, that's all." Blues said to Rock as he wrapped his arm over Rock's shoulder.  
Rock was a little confused, but left it alone. They both sat there in silence, until Blues broke the silence with, "Hey Rock, would you ever want to be with me longer?" Rock looked  
back at Blues blushing, "Of course I want to be with you longer, I love you!~" Blues still seemed a little shy, "I-I mean like as in.." Not knowing how to start, Blues suddenly got off  
the bench, and stood infront of Rock. Rock looked at the proto-type with confusion, "B-Blues, what are yo-" in a sceond, Blues gentily put a finger on Rock's lips to shush him,  
"Shussh.. Hold on a sec, I have to ask you something really quick." Without hesitation, Blues bent down on one knee, with te other infront of him, and got out the small box he had  
gotten earlier. Rock examined the little box, and it was a small red jewlery box. Before Blues opened the box, he whispered to Rock "For the longest time I've been meaning to do  
this, there was just never a time.." That made Rock blush alittle, "Oh Blues.. I-" Before Rock could finish, Blues opened the little box to reveal a small diamond ring. At the sight of  
the ring, Rock began tearing up, "Rock, we have been together for a few years by now, and will you, Rock Light, marry me?~" Blues asked Rock in low kind tone. Rock was  
speechless, but knew exactly how to respond with tears beginning to stream down his red cheeks, "Y-yes Blues! Yes, I would love to marry you!" Rock felt as if his heart was  
about to pound out of his chest, but instantly wrapped his arms around his new fiance, and began covering his lips with kisses. Blues responded with himself hugging Rock tightly,  
as he began kissing back too. The kissing period lasted for ten minutes, until they started looking into eachothers sky blue eyes. "I love you Blues..~" Rock said with a smile, "I  
love you too Rock..~" After the moment ended, they went back to their home, and fell alseep next to eachother side-by-side. hey both snuggled close to eachother, until both of  
them fell asleep.


End file.
